


Forget

by AngelynMoon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, For a given definition of happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Geralt knows he'll forget Jaskier one day
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Forget

"Come now, Geralt, you will remember me for the rest of your life." Jaskier said with a laugh as he strummed his lute.

"No, I won't." Geralt growled.

"Of course you will, I'm impossible to forget."

Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier trailed off into the tune he'd been working on for the last week.

Geralt would forget the Bard eventually, this he knew for certain, just as he had slowly forgotten all the others that had crossed his Path during his long life.

He'd forget Jaskier's name first, like the Princess born under the Black Sun, like the little girl who had wanted to join him on the Path for a handful of hours. Like he had forgotten the Sorcerer who had earned him the name Butcher.

Geralt would forget Jaskier's name, eventually he'd only be a flower picked up as he walked the Path.

Geralt would forget the Bard's voice, the cadence of it as it harmonized with the notes he played. He'd forget his smile, the color of his eyes, the way they brightened at the sight of him, even dirty and bloodied, even black veined and monstrous.

Geralt would forget his laugh, his gentle touch in his hair, against his skin.

He'd forget the warmth of his skin, the feel of him pressed against side, chest or back when they shared a bed, he'd forget the weight of Jaskier in his arms, the feel.of his lips against his own.

Geralt looked back at Jaskier and took in the sight of him.

One day this memory would fade and blur until it was nothing but a blur of colors, shapes and sounds that Geralt could no longer make out, could no longer separate into the image of the man he loved.

One day Gerlat would forget his songbird as he had so many others and Geralt dreaded the day his Bard left him, dreaded the day when his memory would begin to fade.

Geralt dreaded the day when the last of Jaskier's memory faded until nothing remained of the Bard Geralt loved but a Lute Geralt could not part with, not knowing why, and a thousand songs he could not bare to listen to but could not bring himself to interrupt.

And Geralt wished Jaskier was correct, he wished that he would be able to remember Jaskier for the rest of his life.

But even Witcher's have their limits.

Geralt would forget the Bard as he had so many others, friends and enemies alike.

But Gerlat wished that he'd remember Jaskier for the rest of his life, wished that Jaskier would never leave him alone as the Bard had promised him.

But monsters' wishes don't get granted.

Geralt would forget, Jaskier would leave him without even haunting him with the ghost of his memory.

But perhaps if Geralt was lucky he'd meet his end before Jaskier's memory faded into nothing. Perhaps Destiny would finally take pity on his existence and be kind to him like she had been when she sent Jaskier to him in that little no name tavern.

\---

Destiny is kind, Geralt thinks as the world fades into greys, the monster he'd been contracted to kill dead beside him.

Destiny is kind, he smiles as his eyes close, there is too much of his blood outside his body for him to survive this time, and Jaskier's memory is not yet a blur though the Bard has been dead for many years, perhaps even decades.

Geralt's awareness of his surroundings fade and Jaskier is there, waiting to greet him with that smile that Geralt barely remembers and a touch so gentle that Geralt knkws he is dead because no one has touched him so sweetly since Jaskier's death, not even Yennefer or Ciri.

Destiny is kind, Geralt thinks as he takes Jaskier's hand in his and lets his Bard lead him into the Great Beyond.

Destiny is kind, Geralt remembers Jaskier for the rest of his life.

\---

A/n: okay this was supposed to be a thing where Geralt doesn't forget Jaskier after the Bard dies and then Geralt is like the brain has limits on how much it can retain so now you have this thing where Geralt has forgotten a lot of things during his life and doesn't want Jaskier to be one of them.


End file.
